


Disaster Of Mine

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Bingo, Fluff, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: At least Clint now had a few info's about the guy he knew he would watch the next few years from afar because after today? There was no fucking chance the guy would ever talk to him.





	Disaster Of Mine

It had all started one day when Tony had announced that there was _this boy he liked_ , who had a friend which went to a shared class with Bruce, who befriended somehow not only the poor middle guy but also the guy Tony was determined to marry one day.

And on some days Clint asked himself why he even bothered to understand why he had Tony Stark in his life but then Natasha hit him over the head and reminded him that he liked Tony and that it was Clint‘s own fault that he befriended the one guy on campus with the same addiction to coffee as himself.

Well, it started the day after, when Tony had brought the boy who he swore he would marry (Clint was convinced that the poor guy, James, didn‘t even know about his luck) to their movie evening and yeah, Clint got it. Broad shoulders, long brown hair and a face with sharp eyes and a brooding look to complete the look. And the guy was build like a house, a prosthesis for a left arm that was out of fucking metal. Clint could see what Tony liked about him. Next to the _‚Fuck-with-me-and-I-will-end-you‘_ attitude. And the way the guy touched Tony, like he was something precious and Clint was the first one to admit that Tony deserved every bit of this even though he was a little shit.

But, holy fucking hell, had Tony even _seen_ the guy James, _‘Call me Bucky‘_ , had brought with him? The blonde guy that was also built like a fucking house, a tank, a god. Clint was sure he could find a few more words for it. After his brain would stop flat-lining. And a smile to kill for, his eyes sparkling with humor when he was bickering with Natasha‘s boyfriend and sparkling with something like love when he looked at Bucky or when he had talked about art. Or the way they laughed when the guy himself laughed. Just like now, because Clint obviously was stupid enough to run into a fucking door frame, pouring his whole coffee over his naked torso – his whole, _fucking damn hot_ coffee – while cursing in three different languages and then clashing with his wrist against the other side of the offending door frame.

Yeah, he had a nice laugh, Clint decided.

Later, while sitting in the doctors office at the emergency he learned from Sam that the guy‘s name was Steve and that he and Bucky had been friends for over twenty years already.

At least Clint now had a few info's about the guy he knew he would watch the next few years from afar because after today? There was no fucking chance the guy would ever talk to him.

Maybe he would be lucky and Tony would decide that he didn‘t want to marry this Bucky after all.

~*~*~

Clint wasn‘t lucky. Quite the opposite. Because three days later there was Bucky in his kitchen (well, Tony‘s kitchen, but Tony used it even less than Clint) while drinking coffee. At six o‘clock in the morning. Which would‘ve been weird enough already wouldn‘t it be for the fact that Steve sat there, too. Bucky without shirt on (yeah, Clint could see the appeal) and Steve, sadly, with shirt on. A tight shirt. Tight enough that Clint could practically taste those nipples through the thin layer of fabric., stained dark with probably sweat. _Oh my god, were they out running?!_

He needed coffee. No matter that he should go to sleep like he always did when he came from work so he could catch a few hours of sleep until he had to go to class again. But bed, even though it was nice, didn‘t had Steve. Which was a crying shame. But the coffee was in the kitchen, and the kitchen had a sweaty Steve in it so… his bed had to wait.

„Morning.“, Bucky grumbled, not looking up from his cup of coffee, which was fine with Clint. Because he didn‘t even really knew that guy.

„Good morning, Clint. Nice to see you again.“

Of course, Steve had to say something. Of course Clint had to be shocked enough to drop the mug. Which had been one of Tony‘s favorite mugs, which was already bad enough. But there had already been coffee in it.

Cursing, Clint looked for a broom and something to swipe, ignoring Bucky‘s laughter and the apologetic smile on Steve‘s face and the offer to help him.

His asshole father had been right with this one. Clint was a walking ticking bomb just waiting to happen.

~*~*~

„He must think I‘m a maniac.“, Clint complained to Natasha three months into Bucky‘s and Tony‘s official relationship. Which had been five months of unofficial _‚How many ways existed for Clint Barton to make himself a completely fool in front of Steve Rogers‘_ time.

„You are a maniac.“, Natasha answered while awkwardly patting his head. Yeah, he had a great friend, she even tried to comfort him with touches. He loved this woman.

„Yeah, but I‘d really want him to think of me as a cute maniac to kiss. Not just a maniac that obviously can‘t get anything right and fails at being an adult.“

Natasha at least only answered with a weird noise in her throat.

„Thanks for not throwing the truth at me.“, he muttered, because he was sure that Natasha didn‘t get thanked for her efforts a lot of times.

„No problem.“, she lied smoothly, changing the hand to pat him. Sometimes, he thought that she thought of him as a lap dog. It probably wasn‘t the worst thing to be compared to.

„Maybe you should ask him out. Sam says he likes you.“

Clint laughed, but didn‘t say anything. Probably Steve just laughed that Clint hadn‘t killed him on accident. And the guy hadn‘t talked to him for a few weeks, anyway. Probably given up to be nice to the walking disaster.

~*~*~

Five months into Tony‘s and Bucky‘s relationship (because Clint had just lost count how often he made a fool out of himself) he almost killed Steve while he tried to prepare an avocado for the dinner Bruce wanted to cook. Clint got half the avocado mush over Steve and in his hair and even a bit on his trousers, but the spoon which Clint had been using connected smoothly with Steve‘s eye.

The lady at the emergency didn‘t believed Steve who told them the truth because he was honest like that, which Clint could kind of understand. He could also understand the stink eye the nice lady gave him.

~*~*~

It wasn‘t less embarrassing that he almost drown when they all went swimming. Clint had been busy. Well, as busy as he could get while sitting at the pool and staring at Steve‘s chest and abs because the guy was made out of marble, Clint was sure of it. And then Tony touched Clint‘s shoulder and of course Clint fell into the pool and lost his orientation.

Of course it had to be Steve to pull him out of the pool. To give him mouth-to-mouth. And of course Clint had to giggle at Steve and call him an angel.

Yeah, only three more years of school and then Clint could just hide somewhere in Ghana. Or maybe he would join the army like Barney did. It was important to know his options.

~*~*~

„You don‘t really like me, do you?“, Steve asked, standing right behind him. Clint just barely contained himself from throwing the pan behind him. It would have been Steve‘s fault this time, at least.

„What?“, he squeaked, because, yeah, obviously he was fifteen again and more awkward than now.

„Every time I try to ask you something you get all funny and avoid the questions. And when you now I will be there you try to avoid meeting with your friends. I just wanted to know what I did so maybe I can make it up to you?“

Clint just stared with his mouth wide open at Steve. And then the fire detector went to life because the pancakes that Clint had been cooking were in flames.

 _Great timing, pancakes,_ Clint thought while he put out the fire and Steve tried to convince the others that the kitchen was still standing. Kind of.

~*~*~

Thirteen months in their relationship, Bucky asked Tony to marry him and surprised them all. Most surprised was probably Tony, who, even though he had said he wanted to marry Bucky from day zero, had never expected the other man to stay. So of course he screamed yes. Literally screamed.

And Clint had been surprised by the sudden noise because he just had cranked his hearing aids higher and maybe hit Steve in the face who had been standing behind him.

~*~*~

„I don‘t hate you or anything.“, Clint said, full knowing that he was slurring into Steve‘s chest while the other man brought him home. The other‘s were still celebrating the engagement, but Clint hadn't really eaten today and Steve didn‘t drink. So he volunteered to bring a drunk Clint home and Clint loved him for that. Not that he would ever say that. Maybe. His drunken self sometimes had even more problems with remembering how to act like an adult than his sober self.

„Yeah, sure.“, Steve said, a light chuckle in his voice and aw, gosh, he wanted to marry this guy. Now he understood what Tony had meant all those months ago.

„No, really. But you‘re perfect and good and nice to look at and perfect.“, Clint rambled, extracting himself from Steve‘s really warm chest and looked the bigger man in the eyes, walking backwards without falling down. _Thanks grace for showing up so fucking early_ , he thought because otherwise he would have fallen. Probably.

„And did I say that I really love your eyes? They are so full of expren… expressiv… emotions!“, he declared, walking around the corner, still hating grace a bit for not showing up earlier. But well, nothing he could change now, right?

„I really want to kiss you, but every time I want to talk to you my stupid brain does something stupid and my body reacts with even more stupid and then the kitchen is burning.“

„Or Tony‘s car.“, Steve added, a wonderful smile on his lips, still walking with Clint even though he had to be rambling. He really wanted to kiss the guy.

„Ooooor Tony‘s car, yes. Maybe. Still not sure that wasn‘t Sam‘s fault. Anyway, this guy?“, Clint said, gesturing himself up and down. „This guy would love to touch you naked while being naked himself. But he also knows that he‘s a walking disaster and that you‘re probably thanking God every day that I haven‘t killed you without meaning….“, Clint explained and then he realized that he wasn‘t walking anymore and that Steve was touching his arm. _Holding his arm while stroking his face!_

And then he kissed him and Clint‘s brain flat-lined again. And then the warm feeling on his lips went away and there was Steve, ridiculous sexy and good Steve, smiling at him.

„Well, maybe you could be my walking disaster?“

„Oh, yes, please. I‘ll be a good disaster. That‘s something I can do!“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
